


【APH/红色组】暗战

by watt9an



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/watt9an
Summary: ——红色组，一辆小车，攻受是露中——大佬露x卧底耀，算是公开play吧——来自一则点梗，觉得很有趣所以写了，所以撞梗别找我





	【APH/红色组】暗战

正文：

“是的，布拉金斯基将在下周三前往预定地点。”  
“我已经尽量减少了他的随行人员。”  
“嗯，我也会去的，到时候听指示行动。”  
说话间王耀又在街角转了一圈，五彩的霓虹灯将最是邃密的琥珀色眼眸映出了些许花花公子的味道，黑亮的秀发也像是染上了杂乱的彩虹色，加上他正身处红灯区，看上去就是个常来这种地方混世的小年轻。  
在这种地方递交情报也真是服了他了，不过或许正是逆向思维所以才安全吧。  
单薄的身影靠在墙角与隐形耳机对面的人继续交谈着，望向红男绿女进进出出的金色门扉，到处都是纸醉金迷与喧嚣，除了偶尔向他招手的迎客女郎没人会在意一个在街边自言自语的男人。  
“放心，他很信任我。”王耀说出这句话的时候耳根微微一烫，但连他自己都没有发觉这代表了什么，看了一眼手机显示的时间：“但我不能离开他太久，把下一个线人的情报发给我。”  
潜伏在布拉金斯基身边那么久，王耀也算是经验丰富了，趁他在夜总会跟另一方首领密谈的机会，游刃有余地将近期情报递交给自己的上线。  
说是密谈，实则就是鬼混，这群反派头领永远都是那么怡然自乐，搂着陪酒女纵乐无度，谈笑风生间就决定了很大一部分人的命运。王耀已经看惯了，但不代表他也喜欢跟着布拉金斯基这样享乐，甚至连看都不想看一眼——那双抚摸过他身体的手是怎么触碰其他人的。  
对，就是这双带着点薄茧和烟草味、一掌就能从右至左覆盖住王耀的双眼、把他狭窄的面颊捂得严严实实的大手——  
“？！”  
王耀惊得连呼吸都忘记了，他反应过来后的第一个行为不是叫喊或反击，而是意图把藏在耳朵里的隐形耳机销毁。身为卧底他是经过严格训练的，一旦有被发现的可能，牺牲自己保全存续的火种。  
然而另一只熟悉的手掌在他快要碰到耳廓之前稳准狠地捏住了他的手腕，随之而来的是被向后扭去的疼痛感，还未痛哼出声就感觉到自己被转了个方向，一切都快的不可思议，就像已经埋伏在黑暗中盯上猎物很久的兽王，居高临下地看着浑然不知的小型哺乳类生物，一旦出手一击毙命。  
紧接着是一股混合着酒精味的气息喷在王耀的黑发与衬领之间，让王耀毛骨悚然的同时他甚至能叫得出这种高度酒精的名字和品牌，因为这是那个人的最爱。  
没错，那个人——人称东欧的大魔王：伊万·布拉金斯基，已然抓住了这只别有异心的小兔子，正叼着他的脖子往自己的领地拖去。

“原来耀也知道不能离开我太久，嗯？”  
伊万边说这话的时候还一边亲昵地蹭着王耀的脸颊，像是不知道自己正把一个最令人不齿的卧底抓了个人赃俱获。  
王耀的视觉已经恢复了，但他不敢往后看，只是扫视着目光可及之处的阴暗巷道。他的大脑在飞速旋转，判断伊万到底只是在跟他开玩笑还是真的听见了他递交情报的过程。  
“伊万..你怎么出来了？”王耀动了一下被捉住的手腕，还是被紧紧地钳制着，被人带着继续往黑暗里走去。  
“忘记了吗？没人的时候可以叫我‘万尼亚’。”初见的话，可能会觉得这位东欧大魔王的声音意外地有些软糯，但口气却强硬地很：就像这句话的意思不是“你可以这样叫我”，而是“你必须这样叫我”。  
“...万尼亚，你先放开我，好不好？”人类在濒临绝望的时候都会抓住蜘蛛丝般的救命绳，王耀现在就是抱着一点点侥幸，希望伊万是在像以往多次突然从背后抱住他一样在逗他玩。  
“不要，放开的话，耀就跑了。”伊万非但不松手，还变本加厉地把比他小上一圈的身体搂在怀里，让自己的胸膛与他的后背紧密地贴合在一起，永不分离：“耀会跟着那些讨厌的人跑了的，不是吗？”  
王耀咬了咬自己的下唇，在死不承认和破罐子破摔之间选择了前者：“怎么会呢..万尼亚...我发过誓..永远忠于你...”  
隐形耳机还未关闭，他知道这些话会被自己的上线听见，而且说不定那边在场的还不止一人。又或许他们意识到王耀的危机之后会有所行动，比如让另一位间谍同僚来把伊万叫走什么的。  
伊万的笑声也清晰地传到了耳机的另一边，还有他意有所指的下一句话：“那耀给我证明一下好不好？”  
湿滑的舔吮声也被收入并放大在毫不知情接下来会发生什么的上线耳边，伴着甜蜜又不容反抗的恶魔低语：“就在这里，证明给我看，好不好？”  
很明显，伊万清楚地知道王耀方才在做什么，甚至知道耳机具体在哪只耳朵里，他更加大胆地绕到前方去揉了一把王耀的裆部，让惊喘和闷哼也被对面所听见。  
怀里的小兔子开始有点挣扎了，但伊万还犹嫌不够，他一字一顿地把话说开了：“用你被我操服的身体。”

“不要！不可以！”  
当伊万下手扒了他的裤子的时候，王耀知道这货是来真的。  
伊万不是在信口开河，他说的没错，王耀早就跟他发生过关系了，而且不止一次。只是这件事情王耀一直都羞于启齿，从未对他人透露一星半点——尽管布拉金斯基身边稍微识点眼色的手下估计都看出来了：这个漂亮的东方男人跟他们的Boss有一腿。  
第一次是酒醉误事，王耀自认酒量挺好的，于是在某次陪同伊万出席的晚宴上逢人劝酒就喝，再加上那时刚潜下去没多久，为了刷伊万的好感还主动帮他挡酒。  
现在想想，那时伊万的眼神就很是饶有趣味地看着自己了，而且王耀之所以装逼翻车了是因为：这群毛子喝的是96度的生命之水啊！跟他平时喝的完全不在一个度数上啊！  
总之等到第二天中午他彻底清醒过来一个轱辘挺身坐起时，悲催地发现自己爬上了敌方大Boss的床。而某个不可言说的部位的肿胀感和布拉金斯基笑眯眯的表情让他两眼一翻又躺了回去。  
“..不要...别！”  
巷子深处的暗幕将外界的喧闹隔绝开去，却依然隐隐传出声色场所才会有的低喘呻吟，好在无人会往巷道里张望，低小而隐忍声音也还未来得及被听见，就堙灭在了人声鼎沸的红灯区里。  
“我摸得你不舒服吗？我的耀？”  
实在是太过舒服了...这种话王耀怎么说得出口。无论是缓缓吸着他的乳头抚弄渐渐抬头的分身，还是恰到好处地蹂躏他挺翘的臀肉，王耀觉得自己的每一寸肌肤都已经被开发透了，只要伊万触碰就会产生应有的反应。  
这是因为那次之后，王耀就成了伊万定期的床伴。如果说第一次是糊里糊涂毫无自知，那么接下来的每一次都尝到了身体被完整打开的快感。那种从尾椎爽遍全身的激荡感，自湿热的肠道直达混沌一片的大脑，让从未尝过龙阳之欢的王耀爱上了这种被填满的滋味。  
如伊万所说，他早就被这个男人操服了。  
可这些事他又怎么可能告诉别人呢？虽然卧底的职责是把布拉金斯基所有的动向全部汇报，但是...但是...呃，这点私事应该..不用吧？王耀这样安慰着自己，以为能够隐瞒直到这次任务结束。

“不...”  
说再多“不”也不能掩盖自己的身体是多么热情而快速地回应伊万的挑逗，更让王耀难以接受的是，他一直在尽力保密的事情，居然以这种几乎相当于是现场直播的方式曝光了。  
粗砺的墙壁是王耀视野里唯一的物体，他被压制地动弹不得，种族优势天生的身高和体型不是他能比拟的，更何况还光着屁股被人顺着腿根肆意抚摸。双手还被反剪在背上，一点反抗的余地都没有。  
不算温柔的触碰每次沾上软热的皮肤表面，被禁锢在伊万怀里的肉体就不自觉地弹跳一下，当然，这点抗拒在他眼里只是垂死挣扎，他悠然自得地揉搓着男人的睾丸，让身下之人发出迷乱的淫叫。  
“呃...万尼亚..不要在这里..好不好..”王耀知道自己逃不掉了，他只好退而求其次：“我们...去找个地方..嗯...”  
只是这点程度的亲密接触而已，王耀就几乎要缴械投降了，微暖的手心裹住两枚卵蛋与细小的发毛揉成一团，五指稍长轻轻扫过根茎底端，挑起一缕难以忍耐的骚痒...他难以想象让伊万就在这里插进来的话，自己会怎样——  
扛不住的！绝对扛不住的！他会像一个在街头巷尾卖淫的失足女一样叫得连隔壁街道的乞丐都能听见！真的！伊万那根大家伙谁用谁知道！  
“不要，这里挺好的。”伊万力道恰当的撸了一下翘起的分身，从根到头好一顿亵玩，显然很满意王耀诚实的身体：“我还没跟耀在这种地方做过呢。”  
说罢他又凑到藏有耳机的耳边，刻意压低了声线，循循善诱地细数起他们的性爱经历：“昨天是在我家的浴缸里、上星期是你主动爬上我的床，摆着腰就骑上来了...”  
“唔！”闭合的蓓蕾被指尖缓缓按压，王耀羞得不知道应该晃脑袋不让伊万对着收声器讲话，还是应该晃动腰部躲避即将到来的指奸。  
尽管事实是两者都逃不过，伊万没有用润滑剂，轻轻一戳就成功地进入了禁地：“你看，这里还又湿又软呢，想念我的肉棒吗？嗯？”追着王耀的耳朵舔弄，他的目的可不是单纯的咬一口而已：“但是我最喜欢的还是那一次...”  
王耀被直白的话语和入侵的异物逼得眼尾发红，他呜咽一声额头靠在了粗糙的墙壁上，两段指节清晰地转动着触碰他的肠壁，那是身为一个男人最不该被爱抚的地方，可这个人却能精准地按上他的敏感点：“啊——”  
“还记得吗？”伊万熟稔地进出着手指，他确信还差一点就能让小兔子彻底失去反抗的意识：“那次你夹着猫尾巴的肛塞，‘喵喵’叫着往我怀里拱...”他在做的是心理上与生理上的双重进攻：“然后我把你的四肢绑在床柱上，在你的请求下变着法地..不停地...用力地操你。”  
说到最后两个字的时候手指猛然突进，瞬间锁紧的内壁热情地搅动着夹得更紧，伊万低头看了一眼王耀面前被精液溅射的墙壁，露出了得逞的微笑。

“哈..呼...呼...”  
伊万直到现在才松开了挟制的手腕，他确信小兔子已经完全被征服了。像是这一切不是他造成的一样温柔地抱住快要扶不住墙壁的王耀，将他转了个身亲吻着大口大口喘息的嘴唇。  
还真别说，挑着红彤彤的眉眼不情愿地望着伊万的样子还真像兔子：“唔...”酒精的味道长驱直入地灌进王耀的口腔里，高潮后的无力让他难以抵抗霸道的扫荡。这个节骨眼上他竟迷迷糊糊地想起伊万总是最喜欢搂着他亲了，尤其是在调情的时候。  
可今天伊万却只是粗暴地从背后控制他，恶意地在他耳边说些下流话，迫使王耀大声的放开喉咙叫喊。就好像...不是在向王耀讨要证明，而是他在向某些人证明：王耀是属于他的。  
某些人...？  
王耀突然睁大了眼睛，他才意识到自己的手已经自由了，立刻摸向自己的耳朵。尽管已经被听了一场前戏，但应该...应该还来得及？刚才他提出要换地方，其实意思就是转移地点的一路上伊万不可能一直抓着他的手，他总有机会把耳机销毁的。  
只不过现在销毁的目的已经不是为了防止上线暴露，而是不让这里的响动传到他们那里去。  
王耀清楚的知道对方还在线，大概是想听听伊万会不会说出一些额外情报，而且也在监听王耀的安全，可迟迟不出声音...会不会情报室那些人已经听傻了？  
“嗯...嗯！”舌尖搅动的水声盖过了低微的哼声，王耀总是敌不过伊万热情又狂野的吻技，他的舌头被吸入对方嘴里，仿佛成为了别人身体的一部分，已经不由他控制了。  
伊万把湿漉漉的手指擦在王耀通红的脸颊，顺势把颤抖着举到耳边的手臂按在了墙上：“来不及了，宝贝。”  
他的笑容足以让熟识他的人瑟瑟发抖，暗影下的紫色眼眸里闪动着的不单单是属于人类的欲望，更像是食人精魂的恶魔：“让他们一起听听耀的叫床声吧，很好听哦。”  
“不可以...不要...”王耀已经只剩下口头拒绝的力气了，但没有任何用处，在他说话的当口一条腿已经被捞了起来跨在伊万的腰上。  
粗壮而炙热的大家伙顶在了被玩弄到软化的穴口，王耀咽下一口口水，迷蒙的月色下是一张混合着惊惧与无力的脸，一缕淫媚的水色涂抹在高热的面颊侧，小嘴吞吐着热气无神地反复重复着：“不要..不...”  
“你这里，拒绝得了我吗？”  
龟头小幅度的磨蹭了一下，然后毫不犹豫地插进了泛着水光的小洞里。

安静的情报室里零零散散地坐着几个人，他们麻木地杵在原地，有些已经忍不住面红耳赤地摘下了耳机，默默地与旁人对视了一眼又马上把视线瞥开了，这样诡异的气氛直到王耀的顶头上司到来才稍微缓和了一些。  
“王耀有危险？怎么不赶紧启用紧急方案？一个个都愣着干什么？王耀可是我们最出色的干员，一定要力保他平安无事！”  
不愧是领导，说起话来铿锵有力，并且迅速地动员起了众人，他一转头又向王耀的专属通讯员问道：“他还在线吗？给我听一下。”  
“呃...”上线露出了为难的表情。  
“别磨磨蹭蹭的，把耳机给我！”  
“是..是...”  
那人只好畏畏缩缩地给上司递了过去，还贴心地帮他调节了降噪，于是排山倒海般在他耳边炸开的，是男人的高声淫叫和来自监视对象的猥亵调戏——  
“啊...啊！啊哈...万尼亚..不要...顶...”  
“喜欢吗？喜欢我这样操你吗？”  
“...唔..不...嗯啊！喜..喜欢...”  
“说大声一点，喜欢什么？”  
“喜欢...喜欢万尼亚的大棒棒..用力...操我！”  
上司：“......”  
漫长的沉默中，情报室里又恢复了安静而诡异、而诡异、而诡异的气氛。  
王耀的两条腿都勾在了伊万的身上，隔着衣服也能感受到墙面对脊背的剧烈摩擦，可他能做的只有拼命攀住伊万的脖子栽在高档大衣里，把全身的重量都分摊给手臂和...水光一片的连接处。  
“哈..哈嗯...那里..好棒..万尼亚..啊啊！”  
王耀已经不知道自己在胡乱叫什么了，当伊万捅进来的时候他就知道自己算是全完了。不仅仅是指卧底生涯，还有他的人生，都被这个叫伊万的男人搅得乱七八糟。就像他一直不愿意承认自己爱上了敌阵的大Boss，但他也说不清楚当伊万搂着别人的时候自己为什么会有很不爽的感觉。  
乱了...全乱套了..不应该是这样的...他染上了这个掠食者的气味，再也逃不掉了。  
“耀..我的耀...”伊万亲吻着王耀脸上的汗珠，他的气息也有些紊乱，虽然王耀的体重跟他比起来轻了不少，但他一直保持着高速的抽插运动，在因为紧张而死命咬合的肉穴里开拓来去。  
王耀没有力气回应他的呼唤了，那东西实在太大太热，在他的身体里驱开了所有阻碍，把每一寸肠肉都操弄得服服帖帖，让它们对这根阴茎只会作出迎合的举动。  
伊万的吻继续落在王耀的眉眼与鼻梁上，又埋下头像是撒娇一般拱他的脖颈，留下斑斑点点的红痕。肉体交合声还在“啪啪”作响，但似乎比方才温柔了些，伊万托起臀肉往上掂了掂，又逼出王耀一连串喘息。  
但如果觉得这样就能迎来结局，就太小看拥有“大魔王”称号的伊万·布拉金斯基了。

“耀..”就像普通情侣耳鬓厮磨那般，软绵绵的声音在王耀耳边低语着：“告诉我，耀，你都跟他们说了些什么？”  
“......”和突然收声的王耀一样，情报室里的人也把心脏提到了喉头。  
好啊，居然在这儿等着呢，就知道这个布拉金斯基不是什么好东西，又凶残又难接近。之前他们也派过人来潜伏，但无一例外被发现，并且都落了个极为惨烈的下场。  
“告诉我，我最爱的耀。”伊万加重了语气，挺起腰往湿暖的肉洞里研磨着最为敏感的一点，直叫人欲罢不能。  
“唔...”王耀不知道自己到底是在冒冷汗还是热汗，经过间谍课程考核的他是真的不能回答这种问题，虽然当爱上伊万的那一刻他已经把职业道德撕得粉碎了。但是目前就算要死也只牺牲他一个，如果害上线也被曝光甚至受到死亡威胁的话，他死都不能原谅自己。  
王耀闭上眼摆出任人鱼肉的态度，他觉得自己反正已经活不了多久了。认为伊万现在对他做这种事相当于严刑拷打，说不定爽完最后这一次就直接掏出枪崩了他的脑袋。  
“耀，告诉我好不好。”虽然还是撒娇般的话语，但明显已经是发号施令的语气了，就像他过去冷漠地下达把叛徒拖出去喂熊的命令一样。  
交缠在一起的肉体依然那么火热，蠕动的内壁紧实地在肉茎上挤了一圈又一圈，明明身体快要抵达极限迎来第二次射精，王耀却咬着下唇不肯再发出一点声音了，一副认命的模样。  
“耀。”  
伊万的口吻也冷淡了下来，他不再亲吻而是改为了啃咬，在汗津津的脖子上留下鲜明的齿痕，似乎咬得越重就不会消退似的永远烙上他的印记。  
他突然抱住王耀转了方向，听着怀里的人小声却死命忍住的嘤咛就更加决定了要这么做：“如果你不说，我就这么抱着你回街上。”  
“呃！”微弱的挣扎再度被伊万锁紧了，他说到做到地就这样插在里面向前跨了一步，毫不意外地听到王耀又一声闷喘：“嗯唔...”  
“还不打算说吗？”  
王耀能说什么？说已经把下周三伊万的全部出行计划都告知了上线，并且届时会有人来取他性命？还是说其实等真的到了那天，王耀会想方设法阻拦伊万的行程？前者是对伊万的不忠，后者是对上线的背叛，到底如何抉择，王耀的内心早就已经有答案了吧...  
情报室里所有人都大气不敢出，尽管他们有足够的把握：王耀的忠诚度没有问题，绝对不会透露一星半点消息。但他们同时也为王耀捏了一把汗，要真的被人按在人来人往的大街上给办了，以后王耀还如何抬得起头，光是心理阴影就足够让他从此退出这个行业。  
伊万稳稳地搂着王耀向巷口走去，一步、两步，硬挺的性器在香软之地温存了那么久早就粗了一大圈，随着动作次次深入肠道，碾压着王耀的肉体与理智。  
“..别..过去..”声音极低的哀求断断续续传来，可伊万却充耳不闻，他的忍耐力极强，面对毫无规律攒动的肉花极力压制着射精的欲望。  
“说出来，不然我就把你赤身裸体地捆在街边的电线杆上，让所有路过的人都看到你淫乱的样子。”伊万的话里明显带着怒气，他操弄着熟透的身体继续威吓：“让你的大腿向所有人打开，路人、混混、乞丐，他们会一个接一个进入你廉价的身体。”  
王耀的发声器官像是梗住了，他拼命地摇头，却绝望地听着背后的喧嚣越来越近。他不敢回头去看，只在朦胧中睨见倾泻而下的月光，就像是摄像头的闪光灯，对着他苍白的脸和不堪的身体对焦拍摄，然后第二天他的裸照就会变成头条...不，更加可能是一具被轮奸致死的裸尸被人在荒野之中发现的新闻。  
伊万感觉自己的臂膀被抓得很紧，他不怀疑会在脱下衣服后看见清晰的抓痕。他知道怀里的人已经到极限了，无论是心理还是生理都不能再承受哪怕一根稻草的压力，他细不可闻地叹了口气：“...我的耀可真是倔啊..”  
“..尼亚...万尼亚...”王耀几乎哭了出来，扒着伊万的外衣揪得皱皱巴巴，他快要把嘴唇都咬出血来了，伏在男人的怀里胸口剧烈起伏，婉转的气音让伊万收获了意外之喜：“我..嗯！是...万尼亚..的...唔..唔！”

伊万抱着失去意识的王耀无奈地摇了摇头，托小兔子的福，他上半身的衣服从外套到衬衣已经全都不能看了，一滩白色不明物体从昂贵的衣料挂到了裤沿边，一滴两滴往下落去。  
但更不能看的应该是王耀的下体才对，伊万停顿在深处射出来的精液堵满了整条甬道，在抽出来时顺着圆润的臀部流了一屁股，而他的主人已经没有缩紧菊穴的能力了，放任一股脑地从松弛的穴口泻出来。  
伊万想了想，用还算干净的大衣把王耀裹住，打横抱在怀里向巷外走去。  
其实巷口早就让手下看住了，不然真以为红灯区的巷子很安全？说不准有几个醉鬼跌跌撞撞地扶着墙进来吐得一塌糊涂，又或者是真有特殊爱好的客人搂着妓女来野战一场。  
方才说那些话也不过是吓吓王耀，他可不舍得把好不容抓到的小兔子让给别人，就算这是一只有背叛嫌疑的兔子，没关系，调教一下就好了。  
伊万的眸色沉了下来，他看了一眼藏在王耀耳朵里不算显眼的高科技产品，已经想好要如何做了。  
把王耀放在舒适的床上并且指示女仆帮他沐浴更衣之后，他拿着取出来的耳机来到僻静的阳台，用一如既往笑里藏刀的语调开腔了。  
“喂，我知道你们还听着，说话。”  
情报室里的人全部“唰”地一下扭头去看在场的最高领导，见他脸色一阵红一阵白地踌躇着，最后还是对着话筒问道：“你想做什么？”  
“王耀不会再回你们的那里去了，以后你们也不必再联系他。”  
上司很明显会错了意，以为王耀凶多吉少，暗骂了一句“禽兽不如”说道：“不要伤害王耀，你若有所不满，我们可以面对面磋商。”不愧是领导，再生气也不忘把敌人钓出来的任务。  
“呵...”对面传来不屑的笑音让所有人察觉到了不妙，那可是以阴晴不定著称的大魔王啊。  
“这不是磋商，而是告知。还有，我并不介意你们再多派几个小间谍过来，但他们可就不会有那么好的运气了。”  
伊万笑盈盈的表情在优雅的月色下却有些阴侧侧的味道：“最后，感谢你们把王耀送到我身边，再见。”  
不等上司再说些什么，一阵杂音传递而来，紧接着失去了所有动静，电脑上跳出一行字：连接中断，设备已损坏。  
一群人大眼瞪小眼地互相看着，只剩下上司把话筒捏得嘎吱嘎吱响，气急攻心地大手一挥不小心把线给扯了，刺耳的电音炸响在整个情报室内。

End

——————————  
Free Talk：  
别看我，我也觉得没什么新意  
唯有写露中的时候会把耀写得很受，大概...大概...因为我是露厨女友粉吧（什么因果关系


End file.
